From a Bygone Era
This quest starts in Witcher 2 Chapter II and continues in Chapter III. Walkthrough Chapter II (Roche's path) While investigating on behalf of Mavrick for the Little Sisters quest, Geralt comes across Malget's house. After looking around the empty hut, he goes around back and finds a small clearing with four graves and examines them taking note of the markings on each. He then returns to the hut where he notices a pile of barrels on top of what seems to be a trap door. The witcher then casts Aard (using the ) to clear the barrels and gain access to the trap door which leads to a cellar under the hut. In the cellar, he finds three strange looking altars with candles on top of each one. Each altar seems to have a fetish on the front which resembles the markings on the graves outside. Geralt decides to try lighting the candles, but each time he does, a wraith appears, until he discovers that the correct order is the one shown on the carvings on Malget's own grave. When he lights the candles in that order, a previously concealed door to a secret room opens. In the secret room, the witcher finds Malget's notes on the desk. He can then choose either to sell the notes to Dethmold or to keep them for later use. If he keeps then, the quest continues in Chapter III. IMPORTANT: If he takes the notes to a sorcerer (eg: Dethmold) before completing the "Little Sisters" quest, this results in a bug with that quest. Chapter II (Iorveth's path) At the point in Where is Triss Merigold? quest after Geralt has learned of Síle's plans and spoken with Philippa about them, Philippa advises him to cross the mist over to the Kaedweni side to continue his search. While on that side, Geralt can make a side trip to Malget's house and do the same things as described on Roche's path to get Malget's notes. Chapter III If Geralt did not sell the notes in Chapter II, Bras of Ban Ard can decipher them for him, thus giving him the password he will need later. As Bras explains: : You needn't even know the meaning of the words for the sentry to let you pass. You must merely know the sequence in which the password must be read. In this case we have a sentence: "Nanna Kanpa Zi Uddu-ya Ia Ia Gat Exa Nanna Zi Uddu-Zi Gat Kanpa Nibbit." "Nanna Kanpa" means "forge ahead." While "Nanna Zi" means "backtrack." In summary, should you encounter a sentry who reacts to this scroll, you must first answer with the words that follow "Nanna Kanpa," in their given sequence, then omit "Nanna Zi," and conclude with all the words that follow this phrase, but in reverse order. After finding the entrance to the sewers, located near The Mighty Numa, the witcher decides to check things out below Loc Muinne. There he finds a strange glowing door with a face, the guardian. When he approaches the door, the guardian utters what seems to be a question: "Nigb't?" Luckily, Bras' advice comes in handy and Geralt replies with: : Zi + Uddu-ya + Ia Ia + Gat + Exa + Nibbit + Kanpa + Gat + Uddu-zi This opens a portal through which Geralt enters and finds a room with 6 braziers in wall recesses and a brazier in the center, and at the far end, a locked door. The witcher quickly notices that lighting or extinguishing one brazier afters two other braziers. After a few trails, he manages to light all 7 braziers and hears a loud "click" as the door is unlocked (see below for actual ordering required to open the door). This leads to a staircase and a second chamber where Geralt meets a strange being, The Operator. Lighting the Braziers To get through that door, you must move around the room and light all the braziers except the central one Note: when I entered, I had braziers 3 and 4 lit, after toggling braziers 0, 5, 1, and 0 again, all were lit and the door was open, so I think you have to light all of them, but only if the last you touch is the central one. Be careful as lighting/extinguishing some will light/blow out others. The braziers are numbered 0 through 6, with brazier 0 being the one in the center of the room and moving clockwise from there: * Brazier 0 affects braziers 3 and 1 * Brazier 1 affects braziers 6 and 4 * Brazier 2 affects braziers 0 and 1 * Brazier 3 affects braziers 5 and 2 * Brazier 4 affects braziers 6 and 0 * Brazier 5 affects braziers 4 and 2 * Brazier 6 affects braziers 5 and 2 Suggested order after entering the room: 0 5 1 0 Impregnation Trick with The Operator For those not focusing on the alchemy tree, and choosing not to fight the Operator: As of patch 1.1, through this quest it is possible to enjoy the Impregnation benefit without ultimately keeping the skill. One may put enough points in the alchemy tree to get Impregnation to level 2, then invest in other trees (not the alchemy tree) ' '''as much as possible to get Mutagen skills. In Chapter 3, before you meet The Operator during this quest, make sure you have all the mutagens applied already. Then accept his offer to respec. In the immediate talent distribution screen, re-pick all the skills in trees except the alchemy tree. The improved mutagens will remain even though you no longer have Impregnation. '''The Boss' Once in next room you will talk to The Operator. There are several possible outcomes: *Ask him what does the machine do -> tell him to go ahead. You will be rewarded with a chance to reallocate all your talents. *Claiming that you are no chosen one or ask him what does the machine do -> tell him that you can operate the machine by yourself will initiate a fight. Notable loots from killing him are Operator's staff, a Magic wrap, a Vran armor enhancement, and Dragon scales. Note: If he turns hostile, you won't get the chance to reallocate your talents. : Note: Fighting The Operator could be difficult since he constantly shoots off fireballs & calls his pets once damaged enough (I fought him with +28 armor and couldn't kill his pet gargoyles quickly enough). : ''Trick/Exploit: I read that Geralt can stand by the door (before the cutscene triggers) and lob Dancing Star grenades into the middle of the room and watch The Operator burn. Upon death, you'll see his loot bag on the floor. However, once you enter, the cutscene will start and you will be faced with a 2nd Operator! Loot the corpse of the first Operator and escape... or... Either fight Operator2 like a man or (as I've figured out) cower behind a pilar throwing more Dancing Star grenades at him. He'll die without summoning any gargoyles... double the loot. -T'' * Ask him what does the machine do -> tell him no. You will be kicked out to the sewers via a portal, with no chance to visit the room again. Guide: ''' The operator will constantly throw fireball at the player, it is easy to apply some quick damage while avoiding the projectiles by quick attack. Once the operator loses a part of the health, he will sheild himself and the shield will knock the player into the ground when in range, and deflect all melee attacks, only by killing the minnion gargoyle can disable the shield barrier. the process will repeat for several times. i defeated operator with armor from the quest mystic river, on hard difficulty, but the armor will not matter much because the gargoyle does incredible damage. Quick ways to deal with minions: * use trap with freeze, before attacking the operator, plant the trap behind the 4 pillars, in the corner of the room, the fireball can be blocked by the pillar, therefore allow the trap to be planted safely at the beginning. once the traps are in place, continue the battle, when minions spawn, lure them into the traps, the freeze should enable player to shatter the gargoyle instantly with a normal attack. * having chance to instant kill % will help out alot, in the higher difficulty, even with the best silver weapon currently in game, the player can only deal about 5%(hard difficulty) damage on the gargoyle with heavy blows(right click), therefore instant kill becomes very useful against those minions. * if you do not have traps, or any instant kill percentage, it is very difficult to kill the operator, i would suggest to use quen, and take cover behind the pillars and only strike once with heavy blow, then dodge out the way. traps and instant kill apply on any difficulty, even insane. Journal Entry '''Chapter II: : Geralt found some strange notes in Malget's hut - he immediately sensed magic in them. After a moment's thought, the witcher decided to take the notes to someone specializing in sorcery. : If Geralt shows the notes to Dethmold: :: And he had done well, for it turned out that these were necromantic formulae useful in making pacts with evil spirits. Though possessing such documents warranted death, Geralt did not wish to part with them. Chapter III: : Bras of Ban Ard, a learned sorcerer whom our hero met in Loc Muinne, told Geralt an interesting story about Vrans. The members of this extinct, intelligent, reptilian race loved, warred and gathered treasure. The Vrans were adept at securing their riches. They placed magical guardians near their hoards and these would activate should someone, carrying a token inscribed with the words of Power necessary to open the passage, came nearby. The guardians would allow into the treasuries only those who knew the password. Geralt kept Bras' advice in mind and, since it was likely that the document he found in the haunted house by the Pontar contained a Vran password, he decided to search Loc Muinne for a spot at which it might be useful. : As he wandered Loc Muinne's sewers, Geralt chanced upon a strange creature resembling a will-o'-the-wisp. The being asked him a question in an incomprehensible dialect. A cat got Geralt's tongue, but fortunately, the notes taken from Malget's house started to glow faintly at that moment. The Witcher began to suspect the meeting was not accidental and that it might result in interesting things. Then our hero remembered Bras of Ban Ard's tale of Vran guardians, so he began looking through the manuscript from the haunted house in search for answers. : Geralt read the password from Malget's notes correctly. The Vran guardian opened a magical portal and then disappeared. : But the riddles had hardly ended. The witcher passed through the portal and emerged in a locked room. The seven braziers that stood within had to be used to open the door. It is, therefore, not unreasonable to assume that the Vrans became extinct because they found it hard to exit their home. : Geralt noticed that his every action causes two reactions. If he lit an extinguished brazier, two others would be affected. Lit ones would be extinguished and extinguished ones would be lit. Our hero began to notice a pattern in the workings of this magical riddle. : Geralt managed to light all the braziers. With the door unlocked, he could proceed. : If Geralt pretends to be a "Chosen One": :: Geralt's patience was rewarded. Beyond the open door, another guardian awaited him - a mysterious being brought to life by the Vrans. Geralt heard of the guardian out and did not hesitate for an instant. He announced that he was indeed the Chosen One the guardian had been awaiting, and then allowed the creature to use the artifact that was the key to the prize. :: Having made use of the artifact, it is safe to contend the experience changed Geralt thoroughly. Ready like never before, he set off to complete the task that had brought him to Loc Muinne. '' : '''If Geralt refuses the artifact': :: Geralt's patience was rewarded. Beyond the open door, another guardian awaited him - a mysterious being brought to life by the Vrans. This guardian was tasked with rewarding those who were brave enough to find him and proved worthy of the prize. The witcher, however, unsure of what to expect, hesitated for a heartbeat and squandered his chance to solve the riddle. Chided for indecisiveness, he was promptly ejected from the chamber back into the sewers. The portal had closed for him forever, and the Vran secrets would now await another explorer. :: ''Geralt killed the assailant and never learned what the Vran guardian had to offer. The adventure over, the witcher could return to the sewers through the open portal and continue with the task that had brought him to Loc Muinne. : If Geralt is honest and admits he is not a "Chosen One": :: Geralt's patience was rewarded. Beyond the open door, another guardian awaited him - a mysterious being brought to life by the Vrans. The witcher was both wary of a trap and unwilling to surrender control to the strange creature. The guardian concluded that he faced an intruder, while intruders faced the penalty of death. The creature attacked the witcher, thus proving not to be a repository of ancient wisdom, since attacking a witcher is never a wise idea... :: ''Geralt killed the assailant and never learned what the Vran guardian had to offer. The adventure over, the witcher could return to the sewers through the open portal and continue with the task that had brought him to Loc Muinne. Category:The Witcher 2 quests Category:The Witcher 2 Chapter II Category:The Witcher 2 Chapter III de:Ein Fall für einen Zauberer fr:Souvenirs des siècles passés it:Da oltre il tempo